Timeline
The following is a chronological description of events depicted in YouTube Poop. Creation According to the King Ganon Version of the Bible, in the beginning, Ganon created Heaven and Earth, and declared that there would be light. He also created the first humans; Link-Adam and Zelda-Eve, but when Link-Adam insulted Ganon, Ganon destroyed the universe and created a new one identical to its predecessor. However, Gwonam has correctly labeled this story as "bullshit"Ganon Invents Life–in reality, Gwonam himself created the universe by masturbating to a book of hentai,The Travel of the Flying Washing Machines: A Tale About Four Rapists Who Were Also Rappers and at some later point, a time-traveling I.M. Meen kick-started the advancement of life by ordering a nucleus into its cell.The real story of how I M Meen created and destroyed the universe Adventures of The King Link's arrival On October 10, 1993,Link the first Ganon''Evil Engulfs Hyrule'' and Impa had a son, Link,Link's secret affair with Impa who grew to adulthood within a day.Timesplitters: A Link to the Past One day, Link wandered into a building and encountered R. Lee Ermey, who tried to give him some discipline,Link meets R Lee Ermey but failed and took him to King Harkinian, who Ermey then punished whenever Link did something wrong.The King Later, King Harkinian learned that Duke Onkled was under attack by Ganon and announced that he would go to Gamelon to aid him. When Zelda expressed concern for The King's safety, however, The King panicked and became convinced that he would die during his mission, ignoring the Triforce of Wisdom's confirmation that he would safely return. He then decided to put Link to use by sending him to Gamelon instead of going himself.Zelda: The Cowardly King However, when Link encountered Ganon, Ganon proposed that they team up to rape Zelda. Link accepted the offer, but when the pair found themselves next to a sleeping Zelda, Link went back on the agreement. This angered Ganon, who was about to kill Link when Gwonam appeared.Ganon tries to turn Link into a Sexual Predator After Link told Gwonam what had transpired, Gwonam took Ganon to The King, who sent Ganon to prison. The King then claimed credit for saving Zelda, and when Link objected, The King had Link imprisoned as well. Later, Gwonam demanded a reward for his help in the form of money, with Impa supporting his claim. The King was unable to pay, as he had spent all of his money on dinner, so Gwonam threatened to seize The King's house if he failed to pay his debt in a month. The King asked Fat Mario and Gay Luigi to send him money, but he was ultimately unable to pay Gwonam. When the month, during which Link got out of prison, was over and Gwonam learned of The King's failure, he tried to kill him, only to be stopped by Ganon, who made Gwonam's face die.Gwonam the Extortionist throws King Harkinian into Financial Chaos A duke in decline Around that time, Duke Onkled was a close acquaintance of King Harkinian, who helped him in various ways, aiding the duke for a whole month''King Harkinian Aids Duke Onkled'' and trying to help him acquire a sexual partner.King Harkinian Attempts to Secure a Sexual Partner for Duke Onkled Their friendship began to falter when Duke Onkled held The King captive for a month and tried to force The King to have sex with him. Fat Mario and Gay Luigi rescued The King, who punished Duke Onkled by ordering his servant Fari to shit on him.The Twisted Sex Games of Duke Onkled The King then went on a month-long fishing trip with Gwonam before going to Duke Onkled's home for dinner; the duke suffered for his actions again when he offered The King spaghetti and The King responded by having him detained by Fari.King Harkinian and Gwonam go Fishing Duke Onkled then came under attack by Ganon, and The King went to Gamelon to aid him, sending word to Mario and Luigi to make sure Weegee would become the new king if King Harkinian did not return in a month.Weegee becomes king....well tries to Unfortunately, The King's rescue mission failed when Mario and Luigi imprisoned him to ensure that Weegee would replace him as ruler. When Weegee arrived in Hyrule, Link was initially supportive of the new king, but his opinion immediately changed when Weegee ordered him to make spaghetti for dinner. Link then freed The King, who returned and deposed Weegee, who was sentenced to scrub all the shit in Hyrule as punishment for his takeover. Ganon then diverted Gwonam's attention from Hyrule by changing a letter's address from King Harkinian to the Mushroom Kingdom. While Gwonam was away, Ganon attacked Hyrule and captured The King.Gwonam gets the address wrong The King ultimately found himself in captivity with Duke Onkled, and Ganon revealed that he would eat The King for dinner. Unfortunately for Duke Onkled, The King, now caring little for his friend's predicament, convinced Ganon to eat the duke's penis instead. The King managed to escape while Ganon was doing this, and it then took him a month to make his way back to Hyrule.King Harkinian uses all his Wit and Cunning to Escape from Ganon The spaghetti crisis The missing toast On a Tuesday in 2008, The Princess invited Fat Mario and Gay Luigi over for a picnic. When Mario and Luigi arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario found a letter from Bowser, which contained an invitation to find The Princess and a dare to invite Bowser and his companions for a picnic. Mario and Luigi then searched for The Princess in Bowser's seven Koopa hotels and found her up in a tree. However, she wouldn't come down, so Mario and Luigi went to look for a switch. In the process, Mario discovered a shortage of toasters. The Princess later caught up to Mario and Luigi, but before she could finish thanking them for their help, they were surrounded by Weegee's horde. Mario and Luigi, resigning to their fate, smoked cigars before Weegee possessed them.Over Nine Thousand Toasters - Episode I Mario later woke up uninfected in a room filled with toasters. He then unplugged the toasters, but encountered another problem when they failed to produce any toast. Mario then reunited with Luigi, who led Mario to a cave. While Mario and Luigi were devising a strategy to enter the cave, The Princess was thrown out by an explosion, and as Mario and Luigi wandered the land searching for her, Link and Gwonam were flying above, observing the Koopa hotels. Gwonam tasked Link with eating each bird, and the pair, preoccupied with following their first target, inadvertently crashed into one of the hotels, destroying it in the process. Meanwhile, Mario found another letter from Bowser, which contained a phone number. Mario called the number, reaching Bowser's automated help line, and was given an option to describe what "they" say. Mario's reply, "all toasters toast toast," caused his cell phone to produce toast. Gwonam and Link, distracted by this, crashed into King Harkinian's castle and destroyed it. The death of Bowser Mario then received a phone call from Bowser, who instructed Mario and Luigi to find his "uctions". Mario and Luigi then found the uctions, which explained that they would need to toast Bowser and The Princess to obtain spaghetti. They also received a letter from You, who revealed that he possessed over nine thousand toasters. Mario then found instructions on how to toast Bowser, which revealed that he and Luigi would need over nine thousand toasters to do it.Over Nine Thousand Toasters Luigi was skeptical of this claim, but Mario, knowing Bowser's power level was over nine thousand, immediately believed it. You then invited Mario and Luigi to Koridai to take his/her toasters, and a month later, Mario and Luigi went there and gathered 9,026 toasters. Link and Gwonam, in the air once again, observed the amassed toasters before Gwonam implored Link to toast each bird. Although The King offered to help, Gwonam insisted that only Link could complete the task. Mario and Luigi then returned to the Mushroom Kingdom to find The Princess and toast Bowser and got into an argument over who would have to do the latter. Luigi decided to toast Bowser when Mario dared him to do it, and, possessed by Weegee, easily made his way through Bowser's fortress before facing Bowser and dropping him into a pit filled with toasters. Bowser survived at first, but when Luigi plugged the toasters in, Bowser was burned to death. Meanwhile, The King declared his intention to go to Sparta, ignoring Zelda's concerns, and Link scrubbed all the birds, returning Koridai to harmony. One second later, The King wondered what would be for dinner that night, and Gwonam replied by declaring that they would dine in Hell.The Evil Faces of The King ( Over Nine Thousand Toasters II ) After Luigi reunited with Mario, he noticed a bagel on the ground and kicked it, gaining lamp oil, rope, eight cakes, a ship, and 9,428 rupees. However, all of this stuff actually belonged to Morshu, who then confronted Mario and Luigi and asked them to return his things. Even though Morshu offered to let them keep everything else if they gave back his rupees, Mario and Luigi refused, and Morshu attacked them. Mario and Luigi managed to steal Morshu's throne and throne room, but Morshu took back his lamp oil and rope, and Mario and Luigi were forced to flee the battle.Over Nine Thousand Toasters: Spaghetti (Part 1 of 3) The evil faces of The King With Bowser dead, Mario and Luigi set out to toast The Princess, and Mario found yet another letter explaining that lamp oil, rope, and bombs would be required. With further instructions provided by Weegee and written on Bowser's dead body, Mario discovered that the Bowser and his Koopalings had taken over the Mushroom Kingdom and were holding The Princess captive at one of their seven hotels. Morshu, observing this, hatched a plan to trick Mario and Luigi into using his lamp oil, rope, and bombs without paying for them, after which he would charge them over 9,000 rupees. At that moment, the areas of space containing Mario and Luigi began to spin and move wildly, decapitating The King and sending his still-conscious head flying toward Sparta. Despite Impa's insistence that The King would remain unhurt and Link's confidence that Sparta was no match for The King, Zelda ordered Link to recover The King. The Burger King offered Link his help before revealing his Weegee-infected face, infecting Zelda and Impa, as well as Link and Gwonam, who then departed to go to Sparta. Meanwhile, Mario returned to the toasters, hoping to find bombs inside. As luck would have it, Morshu was in one of the toasters and offered Mario lamp oil, rope, and bombs. After Mario accepted the initial offer, however, Morshu offered his products individually, confusing Mario, before another disturbance in space whisked Morshu away. In Sparta, The King's head then landed on someone who was subsequently kicked into a pit by Leonidas, but at the last moment, Link and Gwonam flew by and caught The King's head, which was then infected by Weegee. After that, Mario and Luigi searched for The Princess and found her up in a tree again. She came down this time, but Mario and Luigi lacked the required equipment and were unable to toast her. A third glitch in space then caused Luigi to cut off Mario's head, sending it flying through Sparta. Fortunately, Luigi also removed the Weegee possession from Link, Gwonam, and The King when he flew by them. Meanwhile, Weegee met Ganon, who offered to make Weegee's face the greatest in Koridai. Weegee accepted the offer, and Ganon gave him a face identical to his own. Weegee then confronted a cured Impa and threatened to kill her unless she joined him. She agreed before Link and Gwonam arrived. Gwonam advised Link to eat each of Weegee's faces, but before Link could do this, the faces merged into a single armored entity, which chased Link, Gwonam, and The King. Just before they would have caught up, Luigi crashed into them, breaking his abnormal pocket of space, before punching them into oblivion. Luigi then reunited with The Princess''The Evil Faces of The King - The Alternate Ending'' before Mario's head landed back on its body. Morshu then reappeared and presented Mario with the same offer as before. Mario accepted, and The Princess was toasted, producing a huge explosion. The dinner from Hell The force of the explosion threw Luigi high into the air. After The King's head was reattached, he went to see the cured Zelda, but Link threw a brick at his head. Enraged and mentally unstable due to his out-of-body experience, The King took out his Dinner Blaster, rendered Link obese by shooting him in the mouth, and tried to shoot Zelda. However, Link got thin again by exercising and challenged The King, but failed miserably and was quickly knocked out. The King then activated a space-based laser to destroy Link and Zelda, but the laser shorted out before it could do any real damage. Gwonam then arrived, rescued Link, and flew away using a jetpack, but The King pursued them in his blimp.DINNER BLASTER The King almost caught Link and Gwonam, but the still-falling Luigi bumped into his aircraft and knocked it out of the sky, while Mario expected spaghetti to appear now that the terms of Bowser's uctions had been fulfilled. Mario read the message again and found different instructions on how to toast The Princess; namely, The King's Guide to Dinner Speeches and Toasts. Mario, realizing the severity of his mistake, contemplated the proper way to read instructions as radiation from the toaster explosion mutated him into Papa Mario and Luigi into Mama Luigi. Morshu then appeared to demand a payment of 9,295 rupees for his services. Mario was able to pay the shopkeep, but had to use an alternative currency. Meanwhile, The King had survived his crash, and five hours later, he was hosting a dinner on a ship in Hell, just as Gwonam had predicted, with Link, Impa, Ganon, Zelda, Gwonam, Mario, and Duke Onkled in attendance. Immediately after The King toasted the meal, however, Luigi landed on the ship and broke it in two. Enraged, The King demanded that Luigi scrub all the floors in Hell, but when Luigi begged for mercy, the monarch said he would reconsider after Luigi performed a toast of his own. This turned out to be a mistake, as Luigi activated his lazar and burned all of the food while he was speaking. While The King decided to eat bubble gum for dinner, Zelda lamented the absence of spaghetti, which prompted others to wonder where The Princess was. Mario revealed to everyone that she was dead, causing a panic which forced The King to try and find another source of spaghetti. After Morshu said he had none to sell and Gwonam claimed there was no more spaghetti anywhere, The King called Leonidas to inform him of the crisis.Over Nine Thousand Toasters: Spaghetti {Part 2 of 3) The King and his guests then went to eat at Hell's Kitchen, which was also dealing with a spaghetti shortage. When it turned out that their single strand of the food was the last spaghetti in existence, it was preserved.Over Nine Thousand Toasters: Spaghetti (Part 3 of 3) Ganon's downfall In 2015, Ganon set out to ruin the world's cities. After Link noticed this, Gwonam explained to The King that only "pesky plumbers" could defeat Ganon. Moments later, the arrival of a time-travelling Mario and Luigi, who already knew of the crisis, was observed by Fari. The King offered to help the plumbers, but Mario's only request was for a reminder to get regular prostate exams. Mario and Luigi later confronted Ganon, who demanded that Mario die. Instead, Mario dared Ganon to have sex with The Enclosed Instruction Book and Luigi acted like a horse, which caused Ganon's head to explode. After The King thanked Mario and Luigi for their help, Gwonam revealed that the "pesky plumbers" also had to die. Fortunately, Mario and Luigi managed to escape The King's castle as it crumbled to the ground.Mario and Luigi Travel Through Time Part 1 Notes *''DINNER BLASTER'' is placed concurrent to Over Nine Thousand Toasters: Spaghetti due to the presence of a falling Gay Luigi in both. Sources Category:Special Pages